The present disclosure relates generally to hunting weapons and more particularly to a system for mounting accessories onto hunting weapons.
Game hunters desire to attach accessories to their hunting weapons in a manner that does not impede their ability to hunt. Several mounting systems exist for attaching a specific accessory to a specific weapon. Any given hunter, however, may have a plurality of accessories such as rangefinders, cameras, and scopes. The same hunter may also have a plurality of weapons such as rifles, shotguns, bows, and crossbows. Each accessory and weapon combination necessitates a specific mounting system designed for attaching that accessory that weapon. Thus, the hunter is forced to either carry all possible combinations of accessories and weapons or leave some accessories and weapons at home.